fwtfandomcom-20200214-history
Dominique/Strategy
Playstyle Share your Build Ever since I last commented on this page, I switched around a few things with her build, so here's my newest! (just so you know, I haven't completely finished transcending and I don't have the full five star set...yet so exact numbers can't be given out at this exact point and time) 1 star: Death Blow/Yellow Ranger- These are really good sets for her because they both add to her dodge as well as Crit Damage or Mastery. If you want a little more dodge (which is one of the main things that you want to get up while making this build) and more damage on your hits (because one of main reasons for making this build the way it is is for giving as much crit as possible), you should try to give her the death blow, but if you don't mind the little loss in dodge and would want to ensure that she has 100% mastery, then Yellow Ranger is a better choice (because after this star, there are no more chances to up your mastery). 2 star: Frenzy Token- This is a great set because it obviously increases attack, and it gives a really good amount of dodge. It also gives you 1 more movement which actually works quite nicely since your 3rd skill has one vertical range, so you want to make sure you can hit your enemies or else you're in big trouble. 3 star: Legendary Ranger- I sometimes think that even though this set reminds of Fruel because it's called "legendary Ranger", it was made perfectly for Dominique because it gives 2,000 more dodge when it's at least 30% (which takes no effort for dom) and also gives 12% more attack which is just amazing. An amazing thing about this set too is that it is a bow, boot, ring set so you can get a lot of crit off of this as well as some more dodge obviously. 4 star: Ghost Step- Once again, this set works with just about anybody, but it's even better with Dominique. For the first two turns, it gives you +4 movement (already explained the importance in movement) as well as a whopping 8,000 dodge, so yeah, and while it is a sword, armor, brooch set instead of bow, boot, ring, there is no way I'll be complaining because it really helps boost her. 5 star: Magical Marksman- The bread and butter to this build is the magical marksman ever since the new patch update because tt gives her insane crit as well as 30% attack now without any stipulations anymore, and once again, it's a bow, boot, ring (not sure about boot just yet but definitely at least has bow and ring), so that just makes everything good about her get even better. Potentials: There are many ways to go about it, but I just went all out with 5 pink dodge potentials because defense isn't what she really needs if you have her with this build, and immunities shouldn't be necessary if you manage to dodge the attack entirely right? Also, crit wouldn't be too bad of an idea, but her crit should be decent enough with the build and equipment potentials (below) and, this is a BOH build, where I normally have Cleo on the team anyways (her build is also up) so i'd rather give her the dodge. Equipment potentials; For her weapons, it is completely necessary to get at least high orange attack, damage, crit rate, and crit damage all by a % on all of them to make sure she really hits hard (most heroes have something like this already for hard hitting) On her amor slot, make sure you have Dodge (both by a percent as well as flat amount0 and some defense and HP by a % (once again, high orange at the very least) Accessories are a little bit of a challenge, so I just want to say that you should start off with something like attack by a % of hp, crit and dodge by a % of defense, and maybe something like MP just in case, but if there is something better that the star based potentials has to offer, switch out some of those potentials for the others. For 1 star, take out the MP for HP by a %. For 2 star, take out both MP and crit by a % of defense for just plain crit by a % and crit damage. For 3 star, you should just leave it as it was. For 4 star, Take you'd probably want to take out MP for plain Dodge by a %. Finally for 5 star, Take out crit by def as well as MP for plain defense and attack by a % (for the 3rd and final time, high orange for everything and nothing below will be acceptable /:^{(). ) I think you can see why this build really suits her (and if you can't, it's because her passive gives her a lot of dodge, and so this makes it even better, it ups her crit to a pretty nice percentage, and all those attack by a %s from the sets helps even out for all the loss that comes with having all those bows and swords) so if this helps you out in any way, that would be cool because this build is a little easier to find for her than other heroes who you can just not tell what would be the best build for, so you just go for the standard dps build, so I like that you can bring out certain aspects that are more unique to a hero. I would also suggest you get her costume because that extra 1% crit really does help and having some extra mp could never hurt as you will need it if you want to try and kill everyone on the other team with her, I got both of her soul gears just because I wanted her to be the best she could be, but if yo see something more important to use your books on, it is not really necessary.